


[零英] 白色情人節

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reichi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ★ 朔間零x天祥院英智，零A英O☆ 搖滾天團團長x演藝圈幕後大佬★ 大學畢業後半同居狀態☆ A&O私設請看前篇，前篇〈我家的Omega「又」在發情期把我擋在了門外〉〈我家的Alpha「每次」易感期就得了被害妄想症〉
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 4





	[零英] 白色情人節

* * *  
做為一個偶像，尤其是頂級偶像團體。朔間零跟天祥院英智在每年的情人節都是事務所最忙的時候，基本上情人節當天的行程，Fine的白天都是跟粉絲一起度過的，而Undead則會陪著粉絲一直到半夜。等到他們碰上面，基本上都已經是情人節第二天，這樣的狀況從夢之咲就這樣了，所以他們都很習慣了。  
但，到了白色情人節。朔間零這個看上去什麼都不介意的模樣，隨興瀟灑模範的Alpha。意外的非常能折騰人，天祥院英智看著平常不到黃昏都不會恢復意識的傢伙，這才中午已經在床上掙扎著要醒了。

「……你醒不來就別起來了。」  
「唔，吾輩再躺一下。」

天祥院英智無奈的搬著自己的筆電上了朔間零的床，因為自己在旁邊，朔間零也放棄了掙扎，翻個身把人的腰給摟住，貼緊著對方的側腰。天祥院英智已經十分習慣的將身上的男人喬一下，然後繼續把今天的工作完成。

「今天白鳥他們有工作，沒到明天下午不會回來了。」  
「……唔，嗯。」

朔間零那睡得十分凌亂的腦袋點了點，表示聽到了這件事。其實過白色情人節這件事，天祥院英智也是跟這傢伙糾纏了幾年之後，才意外的意識到這人看起來輕狂散漫，骨子裡卻比一般人更重儀式感，對於情人該過的節日還有那些在自己心目中可以被原諒省略的過程。朔間零卻記著清清楚楚，天祥院英智偶爾會火光的想著，這Alpha是不是天生變異，戀愛腦神經特別發達。

『……英智。』

天祥院英智的耳邊彷彿能聽到對方那低磁慵懶的聲音。做為在這段關係中，相對強勢的Alpha，他其實可以用信息素，或是更加糟糕的方式，強迫自己接受他的習慣與期待。但是朔間零卻不太喜歡這樣，寧可直接抱著他瞎鬧著，就像是個孩子撒嬌搗蛋般的模樣。

『吾輩不管……你明天不准排工作！』  
『我絕對不會放你去的！』

天祥院英智無奈地嘆了口氣，但是又莫名的覺得這個任性的魔王就是這樣的模樣，也不會讓人感到煩躁，反而會讓人不自覺地去配合他。這魔王證明了舞台上的魅力在生活中也很好用啊，真是可惡的天生才能。

「真是……」

因為有各種性別的偶像住在星奏館內，所以館內配備最先進的醫療跟藥物也是正常，他們鎖在房間裡時，信息素絕對不會外漏，所以當魔王自己那令人醉心的玫瑰信息素溢出時，房間外也不會被影響到。不過易感期或是發情期的時候，他們還是會選擇住在外面的住所，一定程度來說，星奏館本來就是方便事務所的偶像們管理生活。

「嗯？」

他們在一起到現在沒有過過情人節，但是第一次一起過白色情人節卻是一個意外。那天也單純只是在學校的白色情人節活動結束之後，在花園露臺一起喝著紅茶與番茄汁，其實也沒有做什麼其它的事，兩個人隨意閒散的聊著天，第二天還有各自的活動跟課程，其實也不能多做什麼溫存的事。

『英智，你有時候還真是笨吶……』

朔間零在天祥院英智的額頭上落下了輕吻，然後揚起了一抹讓看得人都很愉悅的笑容。

『跟你在一起做某件事，在某個特定的時間，一段值得紀念被放在心上的時間，這樣不就很夠了嗎？呵呵……』

當時的天祥院英智只覺得全身僵硬，說不上是窘迫或是害羞，也許是長期以來對於他人的惡意與揣測已經習以為常，對於這樣單純的……純粹的相伴，自己是如此渴望與不知所措。紅茶部是這樣，跟眼前這個人展開的關係，大概也是這樣。

「唔！現在幾點了？」  
「三點了……魔王大人要起床了？」  
「哈啊……感覺再不醒過來我的天使要做壞事了。」  
「唉呀，真是失禮啊。」天祥院英智伸手捏住一下朔間零的鼻尖，然後反被對方掙脫後咬了一下，「做壞事的明明都是惡魔那邊喔。」  
「被你這樣一說，吾輩還不做點什麼，是不是不太合適啊？」  
「等、等……」

天祥院英智在朔間零要翻身前，趕忙將自己手上的筆電闔上，放在了床邊的矮櫃上，然而這個動作就讓天祥院英智的動作會來不及反應朔間零的突襲，結果他就這樣被這個幼稚鬼魔王大人拉進了棉被裡。有時候會很慶幸身為Alpha跟Omega，他們對彼此的氣味跟賀爾蒙的接受度高於Beta，那種原始的……契合度，令人頭皮發麻的難以抗拒。  
唇肉緊貼著，輕輕磨蹭著，唇舌交纏之際，連彼此的唾液都混雜著玫瑰與薄荷奶糖的香氣，天祥院英智雖然平時鬥嘴的時候，倒是很犀利，但是接吻時卻顯得有些笨拙，朔間零的舌頭一舔牙一咬就反應有些跟不上，喘氣與呼吸將那白皙的肌膚染上一層艷色。艱難的按住想解開自己襯衫的朔間零的手指，雖然還喘著，但天祥院英智還是盡可能擋住了對方的攻勢。

「你的信息素……要是不節制一點的話，唔……就算白鳥是Beta也很快會發現我們不尋常了吧。」  
「那今天……晚上就不回來了？」  
「……總之，房間裡不行。」

天祥院英智試圖讓自己嚴肅一些，然而他知道自己現在恐怕完全不是自己想像的模樣，他也不想去知道自己現在是什麼狼狽的樣子了，總之這個Alpha看上去是很滿意。天祥院英智還是跟朔間零在床上糾纏了一個小時才能下床，雙腳沾地的時候還有些腿軟。


End file.
